In public and private restrooms, it is common to see rolls of toilet paper and paper towels mounted securely on brackets which are attached to the wall. Because of the shortage of maintenance personnel, it is highly likely that by the end of a given working day, the roll of toilet paper or roll of paper towels is used up.
Consequently, users of the restroom are unable to use all or part of the facility until an attendant has replaced the rolls of toilet paper or rolls of paper towels.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a tissue dispenser which eliminates or reduces the requirement of daily maintenance.
It is a further object to provide such a dispenser that is aesthetically attractive.
It is still a further object to provide such a dispenser that is of simple construction and, consequently, relatively inexpensive.